


A Ruscan Cinderella (Rewrite version)

by AnimeIsLife



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cliche, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Emotional Abuse, More tags to be added, hate tagging, minor crossdressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeIsLife/pseuds/AnimeIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have probably come across at least one version of the Cinderella story while reading fanfiction. </p><p>Now get ready for another as we follow Matthew a boy who just wants to escape the torture of his family and live his happily ever after.<br/>Little does he know that his fairy tale is going to happen sooner then expected!</p><p>(NEW CHAPTER EACH MONTH)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Here's the re written version.....
> 
> A month later them I said it be. Hehehe....  
> Amazing what can happen when you procrastinate am I right
> 
> Anyway I don't own hetalia, the plot for Cinderella  
> So without further delay enjoy
> 
> (P.s I hid a reference or two somewhere in this chapter can you find it :D )

**This is the story of how one lucky boy goes from rags to riches within one week. However our story begins way before he was even born, it begins with a woman living in a village all the way in France....**

**(Jeanne POV )**

walking down path that led toward the market to go and purchase this week's supply of food I found myself humming a familiar tune 

" _Oh ma douce souffrance_

 _p_ _ourquoi s'acharner tu recommence_

_Je ne suis qu'un être sans importance_

_Sans lui je suis un peu paro..."_

It was a song my mother taught me when I was younger I still remember all the lyrics to this day. Finally arriving at the market I made my way around buying what I needed and looking around as well, still humming the same song over and over, suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder and turning around I found myself face to face with a young man.

"Excuse me madame but I couldn't help but hear your singing and can I just say you have an amazing voice." Finally able to get a look at the man I realized that I hadn't seen him anywhere and if I had to guess I would say that he was a traveler or maybe a merchant. 

" _wait did he say he heard me...but I thought I was singing in my head!"_ slowly I felt my cheeks heat up, talk about embarrassing.

Slowly I extended my hand out to shake his hand "Thank you my name is Jeanne but you can call me Joan like everyone else does."

"The name is Francis Bonnefoy but just Francis is fine." He took my hand and shook it.

Thinking back I'm glad he heard me because with that eventful meeting we slowly became friends. I learned that he indeed was a merchant who travels all over France and occasionally over seas, and in the course of the few weeks he was in my village we quickly became friends. We would send each other letters and try to meet as many times as we could and within a couple of years we were the closest of friends. 

Then one day while meeting up with me he told me something I never thought I would hear and asked me a question that would change my life forever.

**(Third Person POV)**

it was a quite and peaceful evening and two friends were meeting up for dinner. Having finished dinner the two went out for a walk and decided to sit down in a grassy field to watch the sun set. Suddenly the man looked over and grasped the woman's hand and began to speak anxiety clearly in his voice.

"Look Joan I'm just going to go out and finally say it, I like you more then just as friends and I understand if you don't feel the same but I needed to say this at least once. I'm in love with you Joan."

Jeanne was speechless. What should she say go for it and risk their friendship what if it didn't work out the special bond they had would be gone, but if she rejected them then she would probably completely lose the bond.

"Look Francis you're an amazing guy and we have a amazing friendship and I'm afraid that if I accept that things wouldn't ever be the same between us and that scares me" a sort pause between them before she continued "however I think that we should give this a shot. I mean what do we have to lose so why not see where this takes us."

With that they went on their first date awkward but it did lead to a second date then a third and so on. A year had passed and they were going on stronger then ever and the two were having a casual dinner date at home. Everything was uneventful until Francis got down on his knee and popped the question, having accepted the two were married a year later. Everyone who was invited were happy as could be for the couple and knew the two would be happy as could be.

**( A few months after the wedding )**

Jeanne was returning home from a visit to the doctor for she had been feeling ill for the past few weeks. So she arranged a appointment with her doctor thinking it was nothing more then a simple virus, instead she was walking home with news that thrilled and scared her at the same time. The doctor examined her and told her to wait and then came with results that was even considered at the time.

She was three weeks pregnant.

"Francis! I'm back." She said walking through the door.

The sound of footsteps down stairs could be heard before the man got to the door.

"What did the doctor say? Are you alright? Is it serious, should I be concerned!?" Francis had been worried sick for the health of his beloved after all he couldn't bear the thought of her suffering.

"I'm better then alright...I'm better then I had ever hoped to be!"

Confused to say the least Francis looked at her in confusion mixed with shock. How is she ok? Poor Jeanne had been through so much recently sick to get stomach, constantly tired, mood swings. These things weren't normal.

"Then what is it...?" He said trailing off clearly confused not know that what she was about to say would change his life forever.

"I'm pregnant." 

Pregnant.

Slowly walking over to his wife and giving her the tightest hug he could Francis did something he didn't expect. He began to cry. He was going to be a father and his, No their family would finally be complete. Both silently just stood there in pure bliss and nothing at the time could take that away.

~~~~~~~~~~\\(».«)/ Timeskip~~~~~~~~~

Time could not be going any slower for Francis. Jeanne has gone into labour a few hours ago and Francis wasn't allowed into the hospital room until the baby was born, so all he could do was wait and hear the sounds of pain coming from his wife. 

Then suddenly silence. A few seconds later the healthy cry of a baby.

"Mr Bonnefoy you may come in now, and congratulations it's a health boy." The doctor said leading him into the room.

This was the moment he and Jeanne had been waiting for. Walking over to his wife who now was softly whispering to her child and standing by her side looked and saw a miniature version of himself.

"I see he takes after you." Jeanne said exhausted smile on her face. "Come hold him"

Tenderly picking up the boy as if made from fragile glass he smiled. "What shall we name him?"

"...I was thinking Matthew. Like after the saint, after all he is our little blessing from God." Jeanne was a religious woman and had discussed naming the child after a saint already to which Francis agreed.

"Matthew. I love it." He said cradling the boy and smiled softly "Hi Matthew I'm your papa and I'm dedicating everyday to you, and I know you'll blow us all away someday."

For the time being everything seems to be going the right way for the Bonnefoy family and at the moment nothing can take away their happiness. Yes fate may have other plans but for now all is right in the world.


	2. In which it all goes downhill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE
> 
> so before you read just wanted to say YES I know this is a short chapter. However I never really got the chance to write during my summer break due to my summer job.  
> I was a camp councillor btw.  
> Now that camps over and I get back into school I'm going to have more time to work on my story
> 
> Good news I'm going to be adding more to this chapter in the next few days so no need to fear. That's all thanks for understanding. (P.s I didn't proof read so there are bound to be mistake)

_Some years pass and everything was going just fine until Jeanne comes down with an awful illness and isn't going to make it._  


The father-son duo were walking down to the Joan D'arc Hospital (I'm sorry but I just love the irony) to visit Jeanne. Francis was pretty sure this would be his sons last time to visit his mother so he thought he better go now before its to late.

"Papa, when is mama going to be able to come home?" The little boy asked

"Well....Matthew mama is going to another hospital far far away one where she won't be in anymore pain....sadly we won't be able to visit her once she's gone.."                      Francis explained his voice cracking just slightly from trying not to cry. He really didn't know how to explain such a hard subject to a 6 year old especially when the one dying was someone so close to him.

The boy stopped walking. He heard terms like being said before, despite what everyone thought he wasn't dumb he could put two and two together. Those words being said to him before

**Don't worry honey the bird is just sleeping... At least he's not in pain anymore...       Nothing to worry about they are in a better place.**  


It all made sense. Why everyone have pity looks at him and his father, people offering assistance should they need it, all the 'I'm so sorry for your loss' it all came crashing down. 

  


His mother was dying wasn't she.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said more will be added to this chapter in a few days. This is only half the chapter I have planned.
> 
> So stay in tune for that update  
> Thanks and bye ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay wasn't that delightful. Did you catch the references? Probably did... I didn't do a good job at making them subtle
> 
> Anyway I'm going to try to have a new chapter each month
> 
> Kudos and comments gladly accepted until then bye \\(=.=)z


End file.
